


Лето для души

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), midrifmonster



Series: AGARD 2020 Миди низкого рейтинга [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Awkward Feelings, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Soulmates With A Twist, Отабеку 16, Юре 13, Юру воспитывает отец
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/pseuds/midrifmonster
Summary: Отабек приехал в Москву на сборы и встретил свою Душу. Вот так просто. Или нет?
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: AGARD 2020 Миди низкого рейтинга [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813249
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Соулмейты





	Лето для души

Отабек впервые увидел свою Душу знойным вечером шестого июля 2013 года на Комсомольской площади, сразу у Казанского вокзала. Вернее, сначала не увидел, а услышал: рядом совсем не нежный голос обозвал кого-то старым мудаком. Отабек машинально глянул в сторону… И сердце сильно толкнулось, в ушах зазвенело, а ноги остановились, так что Ирзат сразу обогнал его на несколько шагов.

Душа злобно выключила телефон, огляделась и уставилась на Отабека в упор. Была она мелкой, с большим рюкзаком, и сердитой. И младше его примерно года на три. И пацаном. И красивой.

Именно так и должна была выглядеть его Душа. Не то чтобы Отабек много гуглил про Души и часто обсуждал с кем-то эту тему, но какие-то базовые вещи он знал: узнавание происходит сразу же. И Отабек узнал. 

Душа, похоже, тоже узнала, потому что пацан удивленно поднял брови, открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать...

Кто-то крикнул впереди: «Ирзат», кто-то засмеялся.

Отабек рванул было к Душе, но тут ему гаркнули в ухо:

— Бек, не спи!

Рядом захихикала Жазира — Отабек и не заметил, что она уже здесь. И не успел он открыть рот, как Ирзат поволок его к дороге, и скоро они уже сидели в такси, Ирзат на переднем сиденье, Отабек — отодвинувшись в самый угол, сзади с Жазирой.

— Ты чего такой хмурый? — спросила она. — Не рад, что ли, мне?

— Рад, — сказал Отабек, — привет.

Такси тронулось, повезло их в отель. Дыхание сбилось, будто он пробежал стометровку секунд за десять. Где-то там осталась его Душа.

— Тут такое дело… у Жазиры соседка к родителям уехала, квартира свободная… Ну, понимаешь. А ты уже взрослый парень… Но если что, я могу остаться с тобой!

Они стояли перед самым отелем с чемоданами в руках. Ирзат чесал в затылке и смотрел куда угодно, кроме Отабека. Жазира усердно делала вид, что рассматривает витрину магазина через дорогу. С пылесосами, ага.

Да уж, стипендия у брата не то чтоб большая, а просить у родителей отдельный номер понятно для чего — как-то…

— Без вопросов, — сказал Отабек. — Только ты зарегистрируйся со мной, а то могут не заселить.

Ирзат похлопал его по плечу и заявил, что он лучший младший брат, что Жазира снимает квартиру совсем рядом, и, если что — обязательно звони. И маме, пожалуйста, не говори.

Жазира, сверкая красными ушами, сказала, чтобы он тут пусть не это, они будут его навещать и присматривать. Уже, видимо, примеривала на себя роль старшей сестры.

Они заселили Отабека, вместе позвонили маме, поужинали в ресторане при отеле и разошлись.

В номере все было по стандарту: две раздельные кровати, пыльные шторы, два крошечных потертых кресла, пакетики с чаем и сахаром. Чашки. Чайник. Мини-бар — платный, конечно, Отабек даже заглядывать не стал. Хватило того самого первого раза, пять лет назад, в Вене, когда он выложил себе в рюкзак все вкусное, а потом их тормознули на ресепшене.

Отабек стащил с кровати покрывало, сложил его на стул, повалился. Как же хорошо после полок! Достал телефон, прочитал единственное сообщение от мамы, подключился к вайфаю, посмотрел на ютубе пару рекомендованных видео про байкерские трюки. Ничего не запомнил.

Он вскочил, пошагал по комнате, зашел в ванную, умыл лицо. Посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Ну, увидел он Душу, и что? Может, стоит на этом остановиться? Оно ведь как посмотреть: вроде и удача невозможная, американцы, сколько он от них ни слышал, готовы полжизни отдать, чтобы отыскать, как они называют Души, своего соулмейта. Души — самые лучшие друзья, это все знают. И, наверно, здорово иметь человека, который чувствует тебя, как себя. И будет рядом. Ему можно будет скидывать мемы и треки, и играть вместе в дотку, а он не станет лезть, когда не нужно. Это не любовь, когда ненадежно и могут кинуть, это — настоящее, здесь не обмануть.

С другой стороны — пока совсем чужой человек, даже с ним надо будет налаживать контакт. А его Душа на вид всем недовольная, с таким может быть непросто. И так в жизни сложностей хватает…

Отабек заварил чай, налил в крошечную чашечку, отпил. Ну и мерзость! Погуглил. «У Душ усилено ощущение друг друга в пространстве». Чего? 

Экран потемнел, выскочило имя кураторши их сборов. Отабек ответил. Алла Ивановна спросила, как он доехал, и напомнила, что организационное собрание будет через два часа. «Очень хотелось бы вас видеть».

Отабек еще потупил в интернете, но везде про Души писали разное, не поймешь, чему и верить. Кто пишет чуть ли не про телепатию, кто про астральную связь... И первые встречи с Душами описывались по-разному: кто кричал от боли в груди, кто хохотал, кто вообще падал в обморок. Укладываясь спать, Отабек решил, что разберется сам, а если что — спросит у Ирзата. Хотя у них там любовь примешана… ну, должны же быть исключения. 

А ночью ему снилось, как сердце снова толкается сладко и сильно, и Душа глядит на него своими зелеными глазами.

Конечно, ни свет ни заря Отабек подорвался обратно к вокзалам. В конце концов, упускать шанс, о котором мечтали миллионы, было глупо, к тому же никто его не заставляет. Не понравится — вообще не подойдет! Это раньше, говорят, Души умирали друг без друга, а сейчас и таблетки специальные придумали на случай, он погуглил.

Ночью прошел дождь, стало свежее. В метро уже было людно, хотя что значит людно для Москвы? А на Комсомольской площади было пока тихо: люди с баулами и чемоданами походили на сонных осенних мух.

И где-то здесь была его, Отабека, Душа.

Отабек постоял, пооглядывался, пошел на Ленинградский вокзал; потом ткнулся на Казанский и Ярославский, но Души было не видать.

Да и с чего он вообще взял, что увидит его, да еще в такую рань? Ведь что делают на вокзалах — приезжают и уезжают; ну, еще работают, но его Душа слишком молода для всего этого дерьма, вспомнил старый уже мем Отабек и хмыкнул про себя.

Он вернулся на Ленинградский вокзал, там было уютнее, что ли; походил, сел на скамейку у фонтана, достал телефон, наушники. На каток только завтра, сегодня день на раскачку, торопиться некуда. Он просто немного подождет, убедится… непонятно в чем.

Он включил альбом Living Things, прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе. На пятой песне ему остро захотелось позвонить маме, тем более что в Алматы утро давным-давно наступило. И сама мама велела звонить, если что не так, в любое время, сын. Вдруг у них это семейное: вот так, увидеть Душу мельком, даже не рассмотреть друг друга толком и расстаться навсегда. Зря он никогда не расспрашивал маму подробнее, как ей было потом. Хотя по ней не сказать, что она несчастлива. Свою Душу мама всегда вспоминала с улыбкой — говорила, что это была девушка-цветочница, тогда еще ходили такие, с большими корзинами. Мамин поезд остановился на том полустанке всего на несколько минут… Души — это почти всегда безобидно. А вот тетя Адина, бросившая учиться ради своего дебильного астанчанина… А могла бы быть врачом.

Отабек поискал открытый вайфай, не нашел, подумал, не ткнуться ли в какое-нибудь местное кафе, чтобы купить кофе, и увидел свою Душу.

Душа стояла в нескольких метрах, с рюкзаком на спине и в натянутом на голову капюшоне толстовки. Они молча уставились друг на друга. Отабек просто пялился, Душа смотрела, прищурившись и втянув голову в плечи. Потом сказала:

— Опять ты. Ну привет.

Тут бы самое время окончательно решить, нужно ввязываться в это или нет, но сердце колотилось так, что заболели ребра.

Поэтому Отабек подошел ближе и тоже сказал:

— Привет. Я Отабек.

Душа помялась, потерла грудь и ответила:

— Юра.

А потом Отабек как со стороны увидел свою руку: ладонь встала так, будто он хотел дать пять. Юра медлил ровно секунду. Их руки сложились, прилипли ладонями, почти одинаковыми по размеру. Через сердце прошел разряд, второй.

Когда они наконец-то расцепились, Юра смотрел в сторону, завесившись волосами. Отабек пытался отдышаться. Это чувство… его было не с чем сравнить. Но что теперь? Может, есть какие-нибудь ритуалы, что положено говорить в таких случаях? Как там — «слушай свое сердце?» Отабек прислушался. Сердце молчало.

Юра вытер лоб и сказал:

— Ну пиздец.

— Ты уезжаешь?

— А? — Юра подвигал плечами. — Н-ну да… Но вообще я еще не купил билет. И… это типа так надо? С первого взгляда, вся эта херь? Пялиться, за руки хвататься, может, мы еще засосемся, как в каком-нибудь сраном фильме про любовь?

И слепой бы увидел, как ему неловко. Отабек чувствовал себя примерно так же.

— Необязательно. Можно просто погулять. Пообщаться. Вот. Будешь со мной гулять?

Юра нахмурился и кивнул.

И они погуляли неторопливо по Москве. Разговор сначала клеился плохо, Юра пытался пнуть что только можно, Отабек думал, что хотел бы потрогать его пальцы еще раз. На пробу. И это было не страшно, могло быть и хуже: в «Подслушано о Душах» была, например, история девушки, которой хотелось после встречи с Душой все время петь. 

Юра держал руки в карманах.

Потом они кое-как разговорились. Болтал больше Юра, торопливо и нервно. Он говорил, что задолбался учиться (а ты в каком классе?) и как он рад, что сейчас летние каникулы. Еще он рассказал про свою кошку и на ходу же показал ее фотки — Отабек восхитился и показал фотки своей шиншиллы. Точнее, маминой шиншиллы, но мамина — значит семейная, общая. Когда они переходили дорогу, прямо на красный рванул мотоциклист, и Юра оглушительно сообщил ему в спину, что он пидор. Да, согласился Отабек, надо ездить осторожно. Правила придумали не зря, кстати, я вот-вот права получу. В Америке можно уже одному гонять. Юра уважительно протянул: «кру-у-уто», и они поговорили о байках. Юра в байках не сек, но ведь не могут даже Души стопроцентно совпадать?

Они отмахали километров пять, а потом у обоих разом забурчало в животе. Они зашли в первую попавшуюся кафешку, на окне которой висел плакат «Завтраки от 100 рублей». Юра взял блинчики, а Отабек — сырники, наклонился над тарелкой, на лоб упала прядь. Он хотел убрать ее, но тут кожи коснулись теплые пальцы. Отабек замер, выждал, поднял голову. Они уставились друг на друга, как тогда на вокзале, Юра спрятал глаза за челкой, покраснел, как помидор. Отабек осторожно протянул руку и тоже убрал ее Юре за ухо.

— Я вообще раньше не думал, что оно так происходит, — сказал Юра. — Это странно.

— Да, — ответил Отабек, и они оба уткнулись в свои тарелки. Что тут было еще сказать? Не озвучивать же вслух: я хочу тебя трогать и, может быть, гладить, и, кажется, это у нас взаимно.

Родители на мелкие расходы дали щедро, потому что «мало ли что, а ты разумный мальчик», и Отабек позвал Юру в кино. Юра посмотрел вверх, пошептал беззвучно, кажется, подсчитывая. Сказал: нет, я пас. Отабек постановил, что раз пригласил он, то билеты покупает тоже он, и попкорн с колой, конечно. Юра поковырял асфальт носком и согласился, но с условием, что в следующий раз он заплатит за двоих. И что они будут смотреть про Железного человека, недавно третья часть вышла.

Отабек смотрел третью часть еще в Детройте, но смысл кино ведь был не в этом. Где именно прятался этот смысл, лучше было себя даже не спрашивать.

Просто мы только-только познакомились, и нас тянет друг к другу, успокоил себя Отабек. Для Душ это нормально.

Да.

Сеансы «Железного человека — 3» пришлось поискать, но Юра был упорным. Поехали они в итоге на окраину, до конца зеленой ветки, но билеты там были нормальные и места хорошие. Так что они сталкивались пальцами в одном стакане с попкорном, а потом и вовсе их переплели, масляные и соленые. И было приятно, хотя и скользко.

Потом они еще пошатались, обсудили фильм — как удачно, что Отабек уже успел его посмотреть. Юра махал руками и говорил, что в целом ему понравилось, но в конце явная неувязочка с Майей. 

Ближе к вечеру позвонил Ирзат, видимо, вспомнивший, что его вообще-то отправляли в Москву не гулять с Жазирой, а побыть с братом, раз уж тренера у него пока нет. Отабек заверил, что все окей, он тут немного гуляет, и отказался вместе ужинать. Ирзат особо не настаивал, но попросил «не баловаться». В трубке послышалось отдаленное: «Нельзя его бросать, ему всего шестнадцать», — и Отабек поспешно попрощался и отключился.

— Кто это? — напряженно спросил Юра.

— Брат, — ответил Отабек. Может, стоит их познакомить? Ирзат вон сразу всем рассказал о Жазире, а потом показывал ее по скайпу.

— Тебе уже типа пора?

— Что? Нет.

Они помолчали. Становилось прохладнее. Отабек стянул с себя кожанку и накинул Юре на плечи, потому что… так было надо. Юра попытался возмутиться, что он не баба, и что дальше — будешь на руках меня таскать? Куртку, впрочем, он скинуть не пытался. Отабек пожал плечами, пробормотал, что он простудится в своей тонкой толстовке. Юра проворчал что-то из разряда «а тебе какое дело» и потрогал его лицо: у самого нос холодный.

Отабек мало кому позволял к себе прикасаться, и то больше терпел, но сейчас было правильно. Его Душа.

Попкорн окончательно рассосался, и они снова стали приглядываться к местам с едой. Юра хотел фастфуда, но такого, не слишком жирного, Отабек тоже, хотя завтра начинались тренировки. И попкорн с колой уже были на его счету.

— Я так и не спросил тебя, — сказал Юра, подбирая упавший на салфетку листик салата, — ты живешь здесь, в Москве?

Отабек помотал головой:

— Нет. Я живу в Алматы, приехал на сборы.

— А-а-а… круто. И чем ты занимаешься?

— Фигуркой… то есть фигурным катанием.

Юра аж изменился в лице. Сэндвич сразу превратился, по вкусу, в картон, Отабек отложил его. В школе тоже далеко не все его понимали, но там ему было все равно, а сейчас… Будет обидно.

— Ты… вот прям серьезно? Типа выступаешь? И золотишко есть?

Золотишка было далеко не так много, как хотелось бы. И похвастаться особо нечем.

— Ну есть там, за первенства…

— А Гран-при? Хотя нет, я бы тебя узнал. Ты уже, наверное, в следующем году во взрослую лигу перейдешь?

— Нет, через год, наверное… А ты, значит, следишь, да?

Вот что значит «Душа».

— Я сам фигурист. И сегодня уеду в Питер к своему тренеру.

Ого, подумал Отабек. А еще: жалко. Только ведь встретились.

— Но ты же еще не купил билет, — вспомнил он.

— Ну-у… — ответил Юра, — да. Но мы с отцом не очень ладим, так что я хотел уехать побыстрее.

Решение пришло мгновенно:

— А хочешь, поживешь со мной, если твоим родителям нормально? Я один в отеле живу, в номере две кровати. И можно договориться с тренером на сборах, я знаю, там осталось одно место. Могут сделать скидку, так что денег, наверное, хватит. Потренируешься. Останешься или нет?

Юра потарабанил пальцем по столику и пробурчал, что ладно, давай. На пару дней. Действительно. А деньги у меня и самого есть.

Просто странно было бы вот так быстро потерять друг друга, сказал себе Отабек. Все-таки о Душе мечтают почти все.

Так Отабек, не успев в кои-то веки пожить в одиночестве, обзавелся соседом. Сосед к гостинице отнесся с плохо скрываемым презрением, было видно, что он привык к уровню повыше. Ну, тут Отабек флегматично пожимал плечами, что есть, то есть. Извиняйте.

Впрочем, вслух Юра не жаловался, а впервые за все время вытащил из рюкзака айфон, явственно поколебался, но все-таки включил его. Отабек сразу запросил номер, чтобы не забыть, но Юра сказал, что у него сим-карта нерабочая, надо поменять. Заявил он это с таким вызовом, что Отабек решил не уточнять, как он собирался ехать толком без связи в Петербург. Ничего, выяснит потом.

Пока Юра, нахмурившись, копался в телефоне, Отабек отзвонился маме, Ирзату и Алле Ивановне — спросить насчет Юры. Просить скидку было неловко до ужаса, слова застревали в горле, но Отабек все же смог. И Алла Ивановна даже согласилась, точнее, сказала, что посовещается и ответит точно. Но, в конце концов, почему бы и нет. Только я не понимаю, Отабек, почему звоните вы, а не его родители. Надо ведь подписать договор.

Да, об этом они не подумали. Отабек поспешно попрощался. Юра выслушал и сказал: пробьемся.

Потом они еще немного поболтали о последнем гран-при среди юниоров, Юра заявил, что что-то там явно не так с судьями, иначе почему выиграл тот канадец, как его, Леруа. И каскад в произволке он слил, и аксель не докрутил в короткой. Отабек сообщил, что даже знаком с Джей-Джеем лично, и он харизматичный, этого не отнять. В жопу харизму, сонно проворчал Юра, и они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи.

Удивительно, как все происходит, думал Отабек, засыпая. Еще позавчера я и представить не мог и знать ничего не хотел ни про какие Души. И на сайтах поисковых никаких не зарегистрирован — а вот. А сейчас пустил, главное, на свою территорию, и мне не жмет. И насколько это лучше — когда без всяких этих бабочек в животе, и быть уверенным, что вы оба это чувствуете. 

— Будешь моим другом или нет? — спросил он заплетающимся языком.

— Я уже сплю, — ответили сварливо. И через секунду: — Ну я же здесь.

Отабек еще успел подумать: хотел бы знать, что он думает, — и окончательно провалился в сон.

На следующее утро на катке вроде бы обошлось — Юра сунул Алле Ивановне конверт из чистой бумаги, за которой он отправил на ресепшен Отабека. Денег в рюкзаке Юры действительно оказалось достаточно, толстая пачка помятых соток, полтинников, тысячных. Отабек попытался вручить ему своих, ведь зачем-то же Юра копил эти деньги — явно приберегал для Петербурга. Но Юра занимать отказался наотрез и обиделся бы, если бы Отабек не свернул спор.

Алле Ивановне Юра заявил, что родители прийти не могут, заняты, но вы можете дать договор мне, я им передам.

Алла Ивановна помялась, но занятие должно было вот-вот начаться, и она отступила.

Юра гордо пошел на лед.

И…

Отабек сам не мог сказать, чего ожидал, но катал Юра… странно. Перед завтраком они оба размялись, и Юра ловко сел на поперечный шпагат, но он не скрещивал ноги перед риттбергером, дуги в тройках были разной длины, а во время твиззла не втягивал таз — то есть делал большинство ошибок новичков. Он словно нахватался всего по вершкам или тренировался по урокам с ютуба.

Тренер, Мария Александровна, сначала хмурилась, потом начала покрикивать и очень выразительно смотреть на Отабека. Отабек, вчера певший Алле Ивановне, какой Юра хороший фигурист и как он не будет тянуть всех назад, усиленно делал вид, что так и надо. А Юра, похоже, ничего не замечал.

Он выполнял упражнения так, будто умрет, если даст себе хоть одну поблажку: яростно, кажется, на пределе. Но техника… Либо тренер Юры — полный дебил, либо никакого тренера и вовсе нет.

Юра, словно услышав его мысли, вдруг подкатил и серьезно сказал:

— Я еще вас всех здесь закатаю, — и снова унесся в свой угол.

А Отабек поймал себя на том, что улыбается.

Впрочем, слушать Юра умел и работать над ошибками тоже. И Мария Александровна это быстро оценила: стала чаще и добрее указывать ему на недостатки, и Юра отрабатывал элемент до тех пор, пока тот не начал более-менее получаться.

Полтора часа пролетели вмиг.

В конце занятия Мария Александровна разобрала ошибки каждого. А Юре сказала:

— А у тебя талант, не закапывай его в землю.

Юра смущенно порозовел. Отабек получил свое «поработай над сальховом и растяжкой», и они вместе пошли в раздевалку.

А вот на ОФП Юра показал настоящий класс: никто даже рядом не стоял с ним по гибкости и выносливости. Гуттаперчевый мальчик, сказал молодой тренер Саша. Отабеку стало стыдно, что он как был бревном, так им и остается, несмотря на все занятия. Ничего, как говорится, нового.

Юра это заметил и в конце, уже после душевых, сказал:

— Не расстраивайся. Ты зато прыгаешь высоко, красиво. И пролетность у тебя отличная. И ты сильный. Здорово.

И они пожали друг другу руки, точнее, соприкоснулись ладонями и подержали их так.

Как-то так они и стали жить, и никто их не дергал. Вечером Отабек звонил маме и писал эсэмэски отцу, говорил, что ему все нравится, все получается, все в порядке. Ирзату он говорил все то же самое, а от встреч отказывался — я тут общаюсь с ребятами, мне не до тебя. Ирзату, занятому Жазирой, этого хватало. Юра не писал и не звонил никому, по крайней мере, не на глазах Отабека.

В первой половине дня они катались, и Юра отрабатывал все, как одержимый; вечером смотрели кино по планшету Отабека, болтали и шлялись по Москве. Юра Москву знал неплохо, особенно всякие маленькие дворики, где было чисто и уютно и часто прятались ночные клубы.

В одном из таких дворов Отабек впервые вслух признался, что ему нравится сводить треки и он копит на микшер. И вообще… он хотел бы попробовать работать диджеем. В клубе. Стоять у пульта и заводить толпу — впрочем, последнее Отабек не озвучил. 

Юра тут же возжелал послушать сведенные дорожки, если Отабек что-то хранит на телефоне. Отабек хранил. И они притулились на лавочке и послушали вместе, поделив наушники. И когда Юра сказал, что это крутотень, Отабеку захотелось петь. Или прыгать. Или… Он обнял Юру, слегка прижал к себе. Юра напрягся, но быстро расслабился и прильнул. Сказал, что Отабек клевый, и плевать, если кто-нибудь назовет их пидорами. Да? Отабек не очень понял пассаж про пидоров, потому что они же Души, чего такого, но тоже сказал, что считает Юру классным, и они еще немного посидели так, чувствуя тепло друг друга, пока кто-то не свистнул совсем рядом.

На третий день к ним нагрянул Ирзат. Они как раз пришли с катка, еле держались на ногах: Мария Александровна гоняла их так, будто прям завтра на Олимпиаду. Но стоило Юре повалиться на кровать, а Отабеку уйти в ванну, как в дверь нарочито зловеще постучали. Отабек выскочил обратно в комнату, посмотрел на Юру. Юра уставился в ответ с неожиданным страхом, побледнел — и вдруг сиганул к шкафу. Отабек схватил его за шиворот, и вовремя: Ирзат, видимо, счел, что приличия соблюдены, и открыл дверь своей карточкой. Из-за его плеча выглядывала Жазира.

— Привет, — первым сказал Отабек, — это Юра, мы с ним вместе катаемся. Он зашел ко мне в гости. Юра, это Ирзат, мой брат, и его Душа Жазира.

— Здрасьте, — пробурчал Юра, насупившись.

Жазира вдруг заулыбалась и потянулась потрепать его по голове, но Юра ловко отскочил и скорчил гримасу.

К счастью, гости задерживаться не стали и ушли, стоило их заверить, что все просто замечательно, конечно, он питается, и денег у него предостаточно.

— Я бы тоже хотел жить один, — сказал потом Юра, — и я бы сам прекрасно справился. Бесят эти тупые правила.

Отабек ответил, что в этот раз и у него исключительный случай, а вообще, главное — заслужить доверие. А сам подумал, что Юре для нормальной жизни понадобится огромная квартира: даже здесь, с одним-единственным рюкзаком, он умудрился занять своими вещами оба кресла и устроить мини-свалку у кровати. С любым другим человеком Отабек давно бы рассорился вдрызг.

Как-то раз они болтали о своих программах. Юра говорил, что самый крутой — это, конечно, Виктор Никифоров, но программы у него иногда слащавые. И он хочет примерно то же самое, но другое. И иногда, когда он смотрит с ним видео, он может предсказать все элементы вплоть до последней позы. В телефоне, как выяснилось, Юра хранил так много фоток Никифорова, видео с выступлений Никифорова, закладки с интервью Никифорова, что Отабеку вдруг приспичило рассказать про свою бывшую девушку в Детройте, очень красивую. Точнее, как девушку — они пару раз сходили в кино и еще разок поцеловались, а потом Анджела ушла к длиннющему баскетболисту — но об этом Отабек умолчал. И, конечно, Анджеле было далеко до Юры — но Юра и сам должен был догадаться.

После этого разговора они долго молчали, лежа каждый на своей кровати.

А поздним вечером четвертого дня, когда они гуляли по таким темным дворам, что почти не видели лиц друг друга, Юра немного рассказал про себя. Ему было явно нелегко, он запинался, и Отабек сжимал его пальцы, подбадривая.

Собственно, тут и выяснилось, почему договор Юра не отнес родителям — вернее, отцу, — а старательно подписал сам. И почему, в конце концов, все это время жил с Отабеком, а не дома. И почему ни разу не звонил домой, пока Отабек болтал с мамой.

С отцом они были, что называется, идейными противниками. Максим Плисецкий считал, что фигурное катание — не для парней, и, если уж так хочешь на лед, Юра, иди в хоккей. А лучше — в борьбу!

— Главное, когда я жил с дедушкой, ему было на меня насрать, а потом, к-когда инфаркт… он типа вспомнил. Решил себе вырастить наследника, бля. Но я свою фигурку все равно отстоял!

Маму Юра почти не помнил.

Зато прекрасно помнил, как хорошо ему жилось в их хрущевке с дедушкой, и как плохо потом — в школе-интернате «типа для одаренных».

— Это только в сериалах весело смотреть, а на самом деле там муштра, все друг про друга пиздят, и вообще, дятлы какие-то. И нахрен мне сдались их физика с алгеброй.

К себе отец брал Юру только на каникулах, потому что в Москве постоянно не жил — разъезжал по всему миру. И работал он то ли звукорежиссером, то ли сценаристом, Юра, кажется, сам толком не знал. С собой он Юру не звал — а Юра и не хотел! В России у него были тренер и вообще его жизнь.

Отабек прижал его к себе, крепко-крепко, и положил подбородок на макушку. Юра прильнул к нему и затих. Потом попросил:

— Расскажи что-нибудь о своем детстве.

И тогда Отабек, легонько покачивая его, рассказал, что тоже с детства обожает лед и что на каток его водила бабушка, аже. Три года назад он уже тренировался в России, в летнем лагере недалеко от Петербурга, но там все с самого начала не задалось, так что потом он тренировался в Штатах, а теперь собирается в Монреаль. А папа у него — радиоведущий, рассказывает утренние новости в Алмате, правда, на казахском, но можно попробовать поймать волну и послушать голос, если интересно. Юра сказал: да, давай.

Тут их прервало грубое: «Нашли место, голубки, хуле», но гопник, или кто это был, быстро свалил после поджопника от Юры.

Да, гордо заявил он, кое-что я умею!

Но Отабек все равно повел его домой.

В ту ночь он долго лежал, прислушиваясь к тихому Юриному дыханию, и сердце в груди сжималось совершенно невыносимо, так что приходилось перекладываться с одного бока на другой.

На следующий день после ночного разговора Ирзат, видимо, под воздействием мамы, заявил, что пора наконец-то поужинать вместе, «семьей», на квартире у Жазиры. Они звали и Юру, но тот отказался, заявив, что найдет дела поинтереснее. Отабек, так его и не уговорив, соврал на ресепшене, что потерял карточку, и вытребовал новую, которую чуть позже вручил Юре. Уходить ему категорически не хотелось. И недели не прошло, а он уже привык, что его Душа всегда рядом, всегда на виду… Всегда можно поделиться с ним шуткой или что-нибудь такое.

Жазира жила в новостройке, но казалось, что квартире как минимум лет тридцать. От стен кое-где отходили обои, холодильник был и вовсе допотопным.

Ирзат в домашних трениках по-хозяйски жарил картошку, попросив не лезть ему под руку. Так что Отабек с Жазирой сидели пока ее в комнате, маленькой, с заваленным бумагами письменным столом. Жазира что-то спешно дописывала на планшете, а Отабек ее тихонечко рассматривал. Сейчас, без макияжа и небрежно забранными в пучок волосами, она казалась очень похожей на… маму. Может, она вообще их какая-нибудь двадцатиюродная кузина? Это было бы, кстати, вполне естественно, не зря же Души часто родом из одного края, говорят на одном языке и примерно одного возраста…

В отличие, хм, от них с Юрой. Наверное, никто, глядя на них, не скажет, что они могут быть…

— Вы с ним Души? С этим мальчиком, Юрой, — спокойно спросила Жазира, не переставая набирать то, что она там набирала.

— М, — сказал Отабек.

— Ты так на него смотришь… вряд ли просто влю… и так быстро... Он ведь живет с тобой там, в отеле? Удивляюсь, как это допустила администрация.

— Мы незаметно, — пробормотал Отабек. — А Ирзат знает?

Жазира покачала головой и внимательно посмотрела на него.

— Пока нет, не мне ему рассказывать. И я бы в любом другом случае влезать не стала, но, Отабек, я должна тебе кое-что сказать важное. Сегодня утром в фейсбуке…

— Пройдемте-с! — в дверях появился Ирзат с перекинутым через плечо кухонным полотенцем.

За столом болтали про Москву, про фигурку, про парк рядом, про работу Жазиры. Отабек слушал краем уха и говорил, только если к нему обращались напрямую. Внутри поднималось тяжелое, нехорошее предчувствие. Что такого хотела сказать ему Жазира?.. Ерунду какую-нибудь.

Невыносимо захотелось увидеть Юру.

Он распрощался, как только закончился ужин. И на обратном пути в отель, чуть поколебавшись, набрал Жазиру. Та ответила сразу же, будто ждала, что он позвонит.

— Так вот, — заговорила она так, словно они прервались минуту назад, — у меня есть подруга-волонтерка, помогает искать людей. И сегодня утром в моей ленте вылез перепост с ее страницы. Пропал Юрий Максимович Плисецкий, 2001 года рождения. Ушел из дома четыре дня назад и пропал. Ты знал это?

Отабек потер вдруг вспотевшей рукой лоб. Нельзя сказать, что ему не приходило что-то такое в голову. Но Юра был таким взрослым и так ершился, когда говорил об отце, что Отабек лишний раз не трогал больную тему. Он эгоист, но ему хотелось, чтобы его Душа была спокойной, а не плевалась и шипела. И была с ним.

— Поговори с ним сегодня же, — добавила Жазира, не дождавшись ответа. — Это не шутки. Его родители, наверное, с ума сходят от беспокойства. Ты меня слышишь? Даю вам возможность разобраться самим. Ирзату я пока не скажу. Я переслала этот пост тебе, посмотри.

Отабек выдавил «пока, спасибо» — и сбросил звонок. Зашел в фейсбук, открыл сообщение от Жазиры. Всмотрелся. Сомнений, конечно, не было никаких.

Он постоял на одном месте и рванул вперед. Он сам не понимал, куда бежал. Хотелось на каток, чтобы выбить из себя тупой страх, раздражение и боль за Юру. Хотелось помчаться на скорости, чтоб ветер в ушах и сердце перестало ныть.

Если бы он знал, что встреча с Душой принесет столько переживаний, вернулся бы на вокзал?

Он вернулся в отель совсем поздно. Открыл дверь тихо-тихо, вдруг Юра уже лег, но тот сидел на полу в продольном шпагате и что-то листал в телефоне.

— Ты долго, — сказал он и улыбнулся. — Я уже думал, что ты меня бросил. Сбежал, а утром ко мне бы пришла мафия предъявлять за спизженный кокс, или как оно там бывает.

Отабек молча кивнул ему и нырнул в душ, выкрутил кран, так что полился почти кипяток. Отабек стоял, пока не сварился вкрутую. 

Юра успел перебазироваться на кровать и даже залезть под одеяло, и горел только ночник на его тумбочке. И лежал он смирно, не ворочался, как обычно.

Отабек подумал, сел к нему на кровать, подвинув попой его бедра.

— Юр, ты мне доверяешь?

— Пф-ф, — сказал Юра нарочито небрежно, — что за тупые вопросы.

— Хорошо. — Отабек задумчиво погладил одеяло, которое тут же шевельнулось. — А почему тогда не сказал, что сбежал из дома?

Юра попытался сесть, но Отабек прижал его рукой.

— И ты не сказал, что у тебя там в Петербурге за тренер.

— Тебе что за дело, — процедил Юра. От него так и веяло напряжением.

Разве может быть все равно, когда Душа не в порядке? Даже странно такое объяснять.

— Ты мой друг.

Несколько секунд они молчали.

— И что, блядь? Какая вообще, блядь, разница, кто тебе человек — друг, брат или бабка пятиюродная? Это не работает! Никто не делает что-то просто потому… что вас типа что-то связывает. Или вы друг другу нравитесь. Ты либо сам ебашишь для себя, либо хрен тебе!

Отабек ухватил его за плечи, перевернул на спину. Юра смотрел со злостью, за которой плохо пряталось отчаяние.

— Юр. Твой отец ищет тебя, волнуется.

— Волнуется, как же! Ждет не дождется, чтобы меня обратно в эту тюрьму сдать. Ты хотел знать, что у меня за тренер? Это Яков Фельцман, он сам меня выбрал. Когда еще с… дедом, я ездил к нему на сборы летом. Если бы… если бы не мой папочка, все бы у меня было. Все! Но ему посрать, что я хочу, что не хочу… А я не могу ждать, время уходит, ты-то понимаешь! Короче, я сам за себя буду решать. Поеду в Питер, Фельцман меня поселит в общежитии. Сам договорюсь, Никифоров был такой же. Я не хуже. Не хуже же? И денег сам найду, у меня еще осталось. Все только мешают.

Отабек хотел бы многое сказать, но вырвалось:

— Я тебе мешаю? Что же сразу не сказал?

Юра отвел взгляд.

— Прости, ты клевый, на самом деле. И… и вообще, мне повезло тебя встретить. Даже не знаю, чем я такое заслужил. Все так сложилось… хорошо. И тренировки, и здесь… Но мы же фигуристы. Спорт.

Он выпростал руки, взял Отабека за плечи, немного наклонил к себе. Даже в полутьме его нос казался белым-белым.

Отабек потрогал этот нос своим носом.

— Конечно, я тебя понимаю. Главное — мечта и цель. Ты очень целеустремленный, я это уважаю. Но ты уверен, что Фельцман тебя ждет? Я его немного знаю, он же жесткий. Ты ведь, насколько я понял, занимался последнее время нерегулярно.

— Ждет. А если что — напомню.

Как вообще можно забыть его, подумал Отабек. Как жаль, что мы, похоже, попали в лагерь Фельцмана в разные годы.

Юра, не отводя взгляд, потянул его на себя. Отабек лег рядом, у края, положил на Юру руку.

— Рассказывай. Все рассказывай, что задумал.

И Юра говорил, а Отабек иногда трогал губами его щеку. Гладкую и теплую. И Юра не пытался отстраниться, а прижимался ближе, будто хотел согреться.

Юра сказал, что уедет на следующий день, но в итоге остался с Отабеком еще на два дня. Раз уж не нашли до сих пор. Тем более деньги заплачены, чего бы не потренироваться.

Юра тренировался ожесточенно, на пределе, и, кажется, будь его воля, дневал бы на катке и ночевал. Отабек старался не отставать. Юра сказал, что, когда устроится в Питере, попробует уговорить Фельцмана взять и Отабека. Будут кататься на одном катке с Никифоровым, круть!

Отабек не верил в это светлое будущее: Юра был талантлив, а он… он когда-то не прошел отбор. У него другая дорога. Но удерживать Юру или — еще хуже — сдать Юру отцу — значит потерять его навсегда, в этом Отабек был уверен на сто процентов. Он бы сам, если бы кто-то попытался встать между ним и мечтой, не простил бы.

Сердце ныло, отпускать не хотелось до воя, но лучше контролировать Юру хоть как-то. Держать руку на пульсе.

Жазире, позвонившей на следующее утро после ужина, Отабек многозначительно выдал, что вопрос решился.

Звонил Ирзат, звонили родители, но про Юру они не сказали ни слова.

Юра теперь больше молчал, реже улыбался, а на улице и на катке нервно оглядывался: ждал, наверное, что вот-вот появится отец или наряд милиции, его повяжут и потащат домой. Отабек его не дергал, гладил иногда по волосам и обнимал, и Юра становился чуть-чуть спокойнее. Все-таки это удивительная штука — чувствовать, что действительно нужно твоей Душе.

Спали они на одной кровати. Юра сначала укладывался на свою, ворочался по полчаса, потом приходил со своим одеялом и молча ложился рядом. Обнимал Отабека одной рукой, или Отабек обнимал его сам. Они не делали ничего такого, даже не… не целовались в губы, но и так было очень хорошо.

А потом Юра уехал, с утра. Отабек проводил его на Ленинградский вокзал, выстоял с ним очередь в кассу. Купили билет. Пора было расставаться. Юра сунул руки в карманы.

— Обязательно позвони мне, — в тысячный раз сказал Отабек, — когда приедешь, как что. Если ничего не выйдет…

Юра зыркнул на него так грозно, что Отабек замолк. Впрочем, окончание Юра знал и так: «если ничего не выйдет, возвращайся сразу же обратно».

— Сим-карту проверил? Все работает?

Свою старую Юра обратно не вставил, заявив, что его по ней отследят как пить дать. Купили новую.

Юра вытащил смартфон, зашел в журнал, нажал на зеленую кнопку. У Отабека в кармане завибрировало.

— Хорошо.

Они еще постояли, Юра все молчал. Он был бледным, губы сжаты, брови насуплены. Ни дать ни взять солдат, идущий на смертный бой. Схватить бы и не отпускать!

— Деньги, — сказал Отабек. Дальше откладывать было нельзя. Он достал кошелек, вынул почти все, оставив только мелочь. Практически все его накопления — взял в эту поездку зачем-то… Как знал. — Бери. Пожалуйста.

Юра отскочил, затряс головой.

— На всякий случай. В долг. Вернешь.

Они посверлили друг друга взглядами, потом Отабек подошел вплотную, сунул зеленые бумажки Юре в карман.

— И я на связи. Звони сразу же, если что. Понял? Поменяй их только.

Юра царапал ногтем лямку рюкзака. Потом взял Отабека за пояс, прислонил к себе, уткнулся носом в плечо, посопел. Отабек хотел погладить его по спине, но мешал рюкзак.

— Зря… это все, — наконец сказал Юра. — Только труднее стало.

Он отстранился и, не оборачиваясь, пошел на перрон. Маленький храбрящийся котик. Отабек смотрел на него, пока Юра не зашел в вагон, но больше взглядами они не встречались.

В номере теперь никто не захламлял фантиками тумбочки, не разбрасывал одежду и не раскидывал рюкзаки куда попало. Отабек лег на свою койку и полежал так, зажав в руке телефон и глядя на вторую кровать. Из-под кровати выглядывал забытый полосатый носок.

Вот и все, снова можно сосредоточиться полностью на катании, как и прежде, ни на что не отвлекаться. Отабек зашел в закладки, полистал, закрыл. Юра не писал. Хотя рано еще, конечно, о чем ему писать.

Мария Александровна заметно расстроилась, хотя Юра ее заранее предупредил. «Может, уговоришь его вернуться?» — тихонько попросила она Отабека. Отабек пожал плечами.

И так странно оказалось одному тренироваться на льду — оказалось, Юра не отвлекал его, а совсем наоборот, зажигал своей энергией, что ли. Рядом с ним было стыдно лажать, а сейчас… какая разница, смотрят на него, не смотрят… Он снова катал только для себя, и этого вдруг стало недостаточно. Без Души, без друга рядом, который единственный понимает по-настоящему, все не то и не так. 

После тренировки Отабек снова проверил телефон. Юра молчал. Судя по карте, он должен был проехать Тверь или быть где-то около. Отабек отбил: «Ну как ты?», и почти сразу же прилетело ответное: «норм, какой-то мужик рядом храпит пиздец. ты уже пришел с катка?».

Немного попустило.

Хотя чего они не взяли купе вместо плацкарта? Вышло бы дороже, но безопаснее. Он же еще маленький.

Не надо, не надо было отпускать.

Звонила мама, спросила, что это он такой грустный. Вы там с Ирзатом не поругались? Тебя никто не обидел?

Отабек заверил, что все окей, но через десять минут позвонил Ирзат и очень настойчиво позвал погулять, по-братски. Они сходили вдвоем в тир, а потом в бар, и Отабеку даже налили пива, потому что бармену было, кажется, на все до лампочки. Опьяневший Ирзат рассказал, что сделал Жазире предложение, завтра они поговорят с родителями по скайпу. Отабек поздравил его и, не особо думая, спросил:

— А тебе не страшно, что вот вы связаны, а Жазира вдруг, скажем, не захочет жить в Алматы, а где-нибудь, допустим, в Сиднее? А тебе вообще нужен Петербург?

— Ты дурак, что ли? — сказал Ирзат, икнул. — Мы Души, мы практически слышим мысли друг друга. Мы не сможем сделать друг другу больно, это как себе… Решим как-нибудь. К тому же мы того самого. Любим друг друга.

Отабек украдкой проверил телефон: Юра уже должен был доехать, поезд скоростной, но на его последнюю эсэмэску он так и не ответил.

— Кому написываешь? — спросил Ирзат.

Отабек спрятал телефон, нахмурился, сделал вид, что не расслышал. Ирзат, что поразительно, не стал приставать.

Когда, час спустя Отабек сдал брата на руки Жазире, та посмотрела очень-очень внимательно и, кажется, самую малость виновато. Отабек кивнул ей: пусть понимает, как хочет.

Юра не звонил и не писал.

Юра не отвечал на звонки и смс, а ведь прошли почти сутки с тех пор, как Отабек погрузил его на скорый поезд Москва — Санкт-Петербург. И в новостях спорта о новом подопечном Фельцмана — а вдруг! — тоже было по нулям. Юра пропал, и Отабек грыз ногти, чего не делал с глубокого детства, и каждые пять минут проверял телефон. В журнале напротив Юриного имени стояла цифра 60. Отабек даже попробовал добраться до Фельцмана, но за три года его контакт потерялся, а единственный найденный в интернете номер привел его к девушке, которая знать не знала никаких тренеров фигурного катания. Страничек в соцсетях у Фельцмана не было, хотя сколько там Фельцману, под семьдесят?

Конечно, могло быть и такое, что Юра был только рад от него сбежать, но в это верилось совсем плохо. Они же Души. Так не бывает. Или бывает?

Как это, оказывается, тяжело — быть чьей-то Душой. Это крепче, пфу, любви, крепче дружбы. Юра — это его человек, и все. Надо было запереть, что-нибудь придумать. Поехать вместе, в конце концов, с Ирзатом и родителями он бы объяснился как-нибудь.

Впрочем, решил Отабек, сделать это никогда не поздно. От встреч с Ирзатом он как-нибудь отмажется, предупредит Марию Александровну, сгоняет в Питер, найдет Юру и быстренько вернется с ним обратно. Если взять билеты на «Сапсан», то они успеют, возможно, вернуться до глубокой ночи.

Через час он уже сидел в «Сапсане», купив чуть ли не последний билет, а еще через четыре часа — вышел на Московском вокзале.

Питер встретил его солнцем и голубым небом, и в метро было не так тесно, как в Москве. Отабек сейчас был готов счесть за хороший знак все подряд.

Навигатор показывал, что до «Спортивного клуба чемпионов» добираться каких-то полчаса. Яков Фельцман должен был оказаться там.

И он там оказался. Отабек увидел его издалека: у него шли занятия, и он на кого-то орал. Эта мрачная ро… мрачное лицо с тяжелыми бровями было очень узнаваемым. Отабек попытался пробраться поближе, но его почти сразу же схватили за руку:

— Откуда посторонние на катке?

— Мне нужно поговорить с Яковом Моисеевичем, это очень важно, — пробормотал Отабек, пытаясь высвободиться. Хватка у поймавшей его немолодой женщины была цепкой, но он резко дернулся, и она не удержала; Отабек рванул вперед, в спину полетело:

— Яков, опять к тебе! Гони их всех, повадились тоже!

Фельцман медленно развернулся и начал прямо на глазах багроветь. Он открыл рот, чтобы, наверное, наорать уже прицельно на Отабека, но Отабек его опередил:

— Здравствуйте! К вам вчера должен был прийти Юра Плисецкий. Скажите, пожалуйста, он приходил? Вы с ним договорились? 

— Не знаю я никаких юр, миш, вов, кто тебя пустил? Охрана! Куда смотрите!

— Подождите, пожалуйста, он вчера должен был приехать, потерялся, на звонки не отвечает. Скажите хотя бы, вы его видели? Он приходил? — Отабек вытер рот, посмотрел на свою руку. Рука мелко тряслась.

— Эй, вроде был тут такой вчера, — к самому бортику подкатил высокий темноволосый парень. — Мелкий, светленький такой. Смешной. Хотел, чтобы вы его посмотрели вроде, да? Пацан, ты поспокойнее, что ли. Объясни хоть, что происходит.

— Ты чего раскомандовался, — снова заорал Яков, но уже чуть тише, — давно флип идеальным стал? Или, может, сам с ним разберешься, а, Георгий? Тогда проваливай отсюда и можешь не возвращаться. Ладно… — он провел ладонью по блестящей лысине. — Чего там у тебя.

И Отабек, стараясь не запинаться, рассказал, что Юра с детства занимался фигурным катанием, был в летнем лагере, и Фельцман обещал его взять. Но не сложилось из-за… семейных обстоятельств, и вот — он приехал сам. Он очень талантливый, можно спросить Марию Александровну, тренера из Москвы.

Вслух это прозвучало еще нелепее, чем в мыслях. Георгий смотрел сочувственно, Фельцман потирал лоб указательным пальцем.

— Если ты про мальчика, который приходил вчера, то на память я не жалуюсь, и этого шкета видел впервые. И у меня не богадельня, я таких юных талантов вижу не десятки, а, представь себе, сотни. Даже не знаю, на что вы рассчитывали.

— На то и рассчитывали, видимо, что он один талант на миллион, — поддакнул Георгий. — Юра твой пришел в самый неподходящий момент к тому же. Конечно, его никто и слушать не стал. Он, представь себе, пытался выскочить на лед, коньки нацепил, еле поймали. Родители его вообще в курсе, где он?

Отабек помотал головой. Юра, и зачем ты мне врал?.. Последняя надежда, что Юра просто увлекся мечтой и забыл обо всем на свете, развеялась, и пора было взглянуть в лицо правде: все это время Юра шатался в одиночку по Петербургу, один, несчастный и отчаявшийся. С ним могло произойти что угодно!

Фельцман сдвинул брови так, что они почти вылезли на нос. Потом спросил:

— А ты-то ему кто?

Отабек помедлил, сказал:

— Я друг.

Несколько секунд молчали. Отабек и Георгий глядели на Фельцмана, и вердикт себя ждать не заставил: Фельцман заявил, что дело это не его, у него и так забот полон рот, и вообще, у тебя, Георгий, тренировка, совсем страх потерял?! Немедленно обратно.

— А ты время не теряй, родне его звони, бестолочь, — посоветовал он под конец Отабеку. — И номер мне свой оставь, сообщу, если увижу. В полиции дайте знать. Все. Свободен.

— И мне свой номер продиктуй, — вдруг вставил Георгий, улыбнулся. — Или подожди меня, через час я освобожусь, поищу с тобой. Жалко, че.

Но Отабек столько ждать не собирался. Когда он уходил, недалеко от бортика проехал Виктор Никифоров с почти гротескным одухотворением на лице.

Питер был большим, больше Москвы, по которой они с Юрой ходили вдвоем, не боясь заблудиться. Вдвоем-то не страшно… Одному в почти вечернем Петербурге тоже было не страшно — но неуютно точно. К тому же два раза позвонил Ирзат и один раз Жазира, но у Отабека просто не было сил им ответить. Если они его хватятся, он потом все объяснит.

Он вымотался, со вчерашнего дня ничего не ел и даже приблизительно не представлял, куда мог отправиться Юра.

Он позвонил по телефонам, указанном в том злополучном посте, но Юрин отец не взял трубку. По второму номеру ответила девушка-волонтерка. Отабек сказал, что прочел пост и видел парня, похожего на Юру, в Петербурге, у ледового дворца. Рассказать всю правду ему что-то помешало: может, чувство, что он предаст Юрино доверие. И он сам бы не хотел… чтобы кто-то смаковал неудачу его Души.

Примерно полтора часа он блуждал по центру, ориентируясь на Мойку и Фонтанку, расспрашивал полицейских, ростовых кукол и продавцов мороженого, шаурмы и сувенирки, но никто Юру припомнить не мог. Что ты, пацан, тут таких сотни ходит!

А ведь не сотни! Нет таких больше — сильных, яростных, с такими глазами. Такого увидишь — запомнишь навсегда.

Потом позвонил Георгий, сказал: стой на месте, я скоро буду — и отключился. Вдвоем с Георгием поиски пошли чуть веселее, они ушли из центра, поездили на метро. Георгий со знанием дела заявил, что метро — вообще-то первое место, которое стоит проверять, потому что только здесь почти бесплатно можно кататься целый день и даже спать.

Но на Юру это было непохоже, Отабек так и сказал. Так что они снова выбрались наверх, и за эти несчастные двадцать-тридцать минут, пока они были под землей, заметно стемнело. Отабек в тысячный раз нажал кнопку вызова, но в этот раз даже долгих гудков не было, только «абонент находится вне зоны действия сети».

Георгий, впрочем, не терял духа и уверял, что бояться в Питере нечего, если, конечно, твой дурашка не шляется где-то у Дубенко. Отабек молчал, стиснув зубы.

А еще где-то через полчаса от Ирзата пришло: «ОТАБЕК, ОТВЕТЬ НЕМЕДЛЕННО», и почти сразу же экран заполнила фотка брата.

Отабек обреченно нажал на зеленую трубку — хуже быть просто не могло. И тут же отдернул телефон от уха: Ирзат заорал так, что он чуть не оглох.

Спустя несколько не самых приятных минут Отабек искоса взглянул на Георгия. Тот даже не делал вид, что не подслушал, хотя, чтобы не подслушать, ему надо было отойти метров на пять. А лучше на десять.

— Что, попало?

Отабек сжал губы. Ирзат велел ехать обратно, немедленно, а с мальчиком разберутся кому положено. За воплями о безответственности и «я думал, ты взрослый!» Отабек не сразу понял, что Жазира все же сообщила о них отцу Юры, и тот собирался вылетать утренним рейсом в Петербург, поднимая на ноги всю местную полицию. Ну, насколько вообще их возможно поднять.

О родителях, что показательно, не было сказано и слова. Конечно: они стали бы задавать слишком много вопросов — Ирзату в первую очередь. Почему, например, он как старший брат не доглядел.

— Чего ты действительно за ним поперся? — снова спросил Георгий.

— Он моя Душа, — сказал Отабек.

— Так что ж ты сразу не сказал? И чего ищешь, спрашивается? Ты же должен его чувствовать. Где он?

— Это не работает, как геолокация, — процедил Отабек.

— А как работает? Я читал, возникает очень сильная эмпатическая связь. Мне тут товарищ мой только утром рассказывал, что тоже встретил Душу — вчера. Говорит, они прям думают в унисон! Ни с чем не спутаешь. Ты не слышишь его чувства?

Как вообще можно слышать чужие чувства, что он несет, устало подумал Отабек. Пересмотрел дурацких мелодрам.

— Я знаю, что он чувствует.

Несложно догадаться.

— А как ты… — снова начал Георгий, но тут у него звякнуло в кармане. Он достал телефон, прочитал сообщение. — О, сейчас тут зайдем в одно место совсем рядом.

— Идите сами, мне некогда.

— Да тут дел на минуту… А как оно… вообще? Ощущается? Первая встреча? Товарищ этот мой сказал, что в голове переклинивает, и сердце болит, будто рвется. Но, говорят, у всех по-разному...

Отабек сделал вид, что не услышал. Может, ему и про свой первый поцелуй рассказать? Георгий обиженно отвернулся… сказал: так, нам сюда — и они свернули к старинному, почти даже не облезлому дому с посеревшими — как их — капителями. Отабек снова попытался отвертеться, Георгий дернул за ручку дверь второго подъезда, и та со скрипом поддалась. Домофон висел явно чисто для красоты.

По лестнице они поднялись на четвертый этаж, и Георгий вдавил большой палец в кнопку сорок пятой квартиры. Слабо-слабо прозвенел звонок, послышались шаги. Дверь открылась. На пороге появился не кто иной, как Виктор Никифоров, только не в черной форме, а в брюках и домашней рубашке.

— А! — сказал Виктор. — Быстро вы. Ну, проходите. Да-да, и ты. У меня для тебя сюрприз.

И тут в душе заворочалось что-то. Предчувствие. И хорошее, и нехорошее одновременно. Отабек, забыв вообще обо всем, скинул кроссовки и прошел мимо Виктора в квартиру.

Где-то далеко-далеко послышалось:

— Ну молодежь, ни здрасьте, ни до свидания. Вот в наши годы…

— Погоди, сейчас будет интересно.

Юра обнаружился на кухне. Он сидел на табуретке, поджав ноги, рядом на столе стояла большая кружка с котенком, Отабек зачем-то отметил это про себя. Выглядел Юра ужасно несчастным и виноватым, но Отабека это не остановило. Как это произошло, он сам не понял, но через несколько секунд его ладонь горела от крепкого подзатыльника. Руки тряслись от желания хорошенько наподдать, но Юра закрыл голову, сжался и дать сдачи не пытался.

— Я чуть не умер, — сказал Отабек, и голос прозвучал неожиданно хрипло. — Я думал, с тобой что-то случилось, что тебя сбила машина, что тебя убили… Как ты мог, Юра.

Ноги вдруг стали ватными, подогнулись, и он опустился на колени на пол.

— Как ты мог.

Юра закрыл лицо руками, сгорбился, забормотал сквозь пальцы:

— Я собирался позвонить, честно. Правда, я бы не стал так… но вначале не мог… а потом… — он достал из кармана разбитый телефон, экран отливал бензином. — Я типа психанул… и вот. Я бы не стал так с тобой. Я бы вернулся сегодня, ну пожалуйста. Понимаешь, еще и Виктор… он… я не ожидал. Я думал, типа ты… мы… 

Юра оторвал ладони от лица, быстро поглядел мимо Отабека. Моргнул.

— Что вы с Виктором? — Отабек потер тыльной стороной ладони глаза, они оказались мокрыми. Напряжение отпускало капля по капле.

— Ничего, просто… Ну не плачь. Ну ничего же страшного…

— Что тебе мешало попросить телефон хотя бы у Виктора и найти меня в том же «Вконтакте», а?

Юра зажмурился, укусил губу. Пробормотал:

— Я… это тупо, но… ты типа такой фигурист, а я… А я неудачник. Приперся на смотрины, ха-ха.

— Ты не неудачник, — тихо-тихо сказал Отабек, — ты дурак.

Он потянулся наверх, а Юра потянул вниз, и они встретились мокрыми щеками.

— Как это трогательно, — сказал Виктор.

— Да, но все-таки пора. Нужно быть на вокзале через сорок минут максимум. Ребят… заканчивайте, а?

В поезде было мало народу. Отабек отбил Ирзату эсэмэску, что возвращается таким-то поездом вместе с Юрой, и теперь устало сидел, привалившись к окну. Юра спал, привалившись к его боку.

Отабек был вымотан в край, но перед отправкой нашел в себе силы крепко пожать руки Георгию и особенно Виктору, который оказался совсем не таким неземным, как выглядел на своих пресс-конференциях.

Да, ерунда, сказал Виктор, я не мог не помочь. Знаешь, что он пытался откатать? Мою старую юниорскую короткую программу. И это было так нелепо, потому что сразу видно, что им не занимались профессионально, но кто бы остался равнодушным? Таких поклонников надо ценить! И пускать время от времени к себе пожить, видимо. Он котик.

Отабек серьезно кивнул, а Юра ярко покраснел ушами.

Когда Отабек уже зашел в вагон, Виктор задержал Юру на пару минут и что-то тихо говорил ему — Отабек за сердитым шиканьем проводницы не расслышал. Юра кивал, иногда поглядывал на Отабека. Пару раз улыбнулся. Виктор обнял его на прощанье и подозрительно близко прижал его к себе. И сказал что-то вроде: обращайся всегда, звони, пиши, буду помогать, чем смогу, ты понимаешь.

Все хотят Юру, подумал Отабек, нахмурившись, но Юра его Душа и ничья больше. 

Юру отрубило, как только он сжевал наспех купленные тут же на вокзале пышки. У Отабека болела голова, и сон не шел.

Добраться бы до отеля, рухнуть в кровать и поспать по-человечески хоть пару часов… а потом на тренировку. С Юрой. Как хорошо, что все эти волнения позади.

Но он ошибся. Волнений им еще хватило, особенно при встрече с Юриным отцом. Он встречал их в ночной Москве вместе с Ирзатом и Жазирой, и выглядел как взрослая копия Юры… только в полтора раза выше ростом и вдвое шире в плечах. Посмотрев на Отабека, как на кобру, он взял Юру за шиворот и потащил куда-то в сторону. Юра упирался, Отабек рванул следом, но попал в борцовскую хватку брата.

— Остынь, Ромео, — выплюнул Ирзат. — Хватит с тебя подвигов.

Жазира осторожно погладила по плечу каждого по очереди.

Ночью Отабек, ворочаясь от бессонницы, слушал храп Ирзата, отказавшегося оставлять его одного. Тем более вернулась соседка Жазиры.

В какой же бред превратилась моя жизнь, думал Отабек. Как-то сразу стало слишком много всего. Юра, и Питер, и Виктор… Почему никто не предупредил, что все так происходит? Но пусть. Это же судьба, а не сопли и любовь. Не встретились бы здесь, встретились бы позже, и были бы другие приключения. Это же Юра.

На тренировке утром Юры не было — хотя, если подумать, с чего бы ему там быть. И на звонки он снова не отвечал, и его запрос на друзья не принимал, будто ничего и не было. Хотелось скулить по-собачьи, и Ирзат бесил, называя его горе-любовником. Все было не так.

Через три дня они возвращались в Казахстан.

Провожавшая их Жазира плакала, Ирзат подозрительно прятал глаза. Отабек тер грудь, сердце словно разрывалось.

— Эй, — позвали его со спины.

Юра стоял на самом солнце и казался золотым. Выглядел он встрепанным и решительным, точно таким же, как в ту их первую встречу на этом же вокзале.

— Я уж думал, не успею. Я сначала в отель, а мне сказали, вы съехали…

— Успел, — мрачно сказал Отабек. — Что, опять разбил телефон?

Юра было нахмурился, но вдруг засмеялся:

— Вот пиздец, да? Ту старую мобилу только выбросить, а новую мне отец не купил. И вообще, запер, чтоб ты знал. Я к тебе через все преграды, а ты! Ты неблагодарная какая-то принцесса.

Отабек тоже невольно заулыбался.

— Отабек! — неодобрительно сказал сзади Ирзат. — Посадка скоро закончится.

Громко шмыгнула носом Жазира.

Юра спрятал руки за спину, завесился волосами.

— И я хотел увидеть тебя… ну… живьем. Я ведь тебя толком не поблагодарил. И Виктор сказал, что мне с тобой очень повезло. Одно дело — встретить Душу, а другое — настоящего друга, который в огонь, в воду и это самое. 

Отабек шумно вздохнул. Да, это удача.

Они, не сговариваясь, прижались друг к другу ладонями, и в этот раз никакого разряда не было, только тепло, но сердце скакало чуть ли не до горла.

— Звони. Пиши. Я буду ждать.

— Ты тоже, — ответил Отабек тихо-тихо и немного наклонился, а Юра потянулся вверх. Его губы были шершавыми и солеными.

Характерно щелкнула камера.

— Потомкам будете показывать, не своим, так хоть нашим с Ирзатом, — авторитетно сказала Жазира и вытерла глаза. — Но вообще-то действительно пора.

Ирзат взял его за плечо, и Юра обнял его в последний раз, и Отабек поцеловал куда дотянулся — в кончик носа.

Было нелегко, но Отабек привык жить отдельно. Писать «с добрым утром» по утрам в vk, смотреть Юрины короткие, стремные видяшки — он записывал сам себя дома, в школе, на улице. Лайкать фотки его кошки, получать лайки на мамину шиншиллу. Созваниваться и пялиться друг на друга в скайпе. Юра кидал задачки по физике, Отабек их решал. Один раз они вместе решили самостоятельную прямо на уроке, и Юру чуть не спалили. Но пятерку поставили. 

Со временем Юра стал кидать видео и фото с тренировок с Марией Александровной: он уломал-таки отца. Или, подозревал Отабек, они просто нормально поговорили, и вряд ли любой адекватный взрослый захочет, чтобы его сын снова сбежал. Но Юра на эту тему разговоры не поддерживал, о многом приходилось только догадываться. 

Юра планировал, как заявит о себе; Отабек готовился к первому взрослому гран-при. Страх, что Юра станет завидовать и это все разрушит, быстро ушел: в конце концов, сказал Юра, мне обещал поставить программу Виктор, я еще блесну. Отабек кивал. 

Они взрослели. Встречались летом в Москве, куда переехал Ирзат после свадьбы. Отабек катал коляску с племянником и держал Юру за руку. Потом, вернув мелкого Жазире, они прятались в подворотнях и целовались, целовались, целовались, пока губы не опухали. Гуляли допоздна, привыкали друг к другу. Катались на мотоцикле, как только стало можно. В парных косухах. Юра слал селфи Виктору, Отабек хмурился в камеру.

Они взрослели… Юра все же умудрился попасть к Фельцману, отрастил волосы, заявил, что он теперь тигр, а Отабек — медведь. Отабек же стал делать андеркат, ходить в клубы, больше читать, больше размышлять. Больше задумываться о прошлом и будущем. О них с Юрой. 

И почти не удивился, когда на гран-при 2016 года сердце заколотилось, ноги сами развернулись, в голове зазвучали отголоски чужих мыслей, душа не помещалась в груди… Он поднял глаза: на него пораженно смотрела красивая девушка из российской сборной, Мила Бабичева, кажется. Он чувствовал чужую радость, шок, порыв рвануть вперед, и все несостыковки их с Юрой отношений окончательно прояснились, и стало смешно и совсем немного грустно. И неловко перед Милой. 

Юра, приехавший поболеть и теперь злобно шипевший на Юри Кацуки, подскочил к нему, повис на шее со спины. Спросил с плохо скрытой ревностью:

— Ты чего завис?

Отабек накрыл ладонью его руку, потом развернулся, посмотрел в лицо. Вспомнил, как Юра встречал его в аэропорту прошлой зимой: бежал со всех ног, хватал за уши и целовал, никого не стесняясь. Невозможно быть ближе. И он не будет обвинять Юру в обмане, потому что сам молчал с тех пор, как посмотрел правде в глаза и признался самому себе, что тогда, в далеком 2013 году, запал на него с первого взгляда. И даже мысли быть не может, что кто-то встанет между ними. И бояться нужно не любви, а того, что Юра переломает позвоночник или не сможет отпроситься у отца на поездку в Алматы. 

— Ничего, пойдем, — ответил Отабек и позволил утянуть себя за руку в сторону. Затылок прожигал чужой взгляд, и Отабек мысленно извинился. Все потом. Мы обязательно будем друзьями, но потом. 

Юра затащил его в пустую раздевалку, толкнул к стене. Прижался.

— Не смотри на нее так больше никогда, слышишь? А то обоих порву.

— Ты такой эгоист, — сказал Отабек и быстро поцеловал его. — Даже не знаю, за что я тебя терплю. 

Юра улыбнулся, и Отабек поцеловал его еще раз. 


End file.
